Des cadeaux par milliers
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Gifts" de Honey-Bee89 : Mamori se languit de quelqu'un avec qui passer la veille de Noël. Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2012. Suite de "Un lait de poule de trop" !


_Auteur : Honey-Bee89_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

Des cadeaux par milliers

* * *

La veille de Noël : un temps pour des lumières clignotantes féeriques, pour de bons vins et de la musique qui réchauffe le cœur. Un temps pour des baisers volés, des mains tenues, et des câlins avec la personne aimée. Tout simplement, c'est le temps pour du romantisme à l'état pur.

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas quelqu'un à elle avec qui partager des moments, se tenir la main ou faire un câlin.

En fait, elle _avait _quelqu'un, mais il ne la voyait pas autrement qu'une partenaire de travail. Quelqu'un pour noter des informations, enregistrer des matches et s'occuper du matériel. Pour cuisiner pour l'équipe, nettoyer leurs vêtements et panser leurs plaies.

C'était une manager, une bonne à tout faire et une infirmière. C'était une fille qu'il pouvait utiliser, et _mon dieu_ combien il l'utilisait.

Juste pas de la façon qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Rougissant à ses pensées peu catholiques, Mamori secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Non seulement était-il son quarterback, c'était aussi un être humain vulgaire et moralement corrompu avec un appétit insatiable pour les jeux de l'esprit et la destruction.

Mais elle aimait le connard. Elle l'aimait vraiment. Il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il le faisait croire. Elle le savait de sûr.

Bien qu'elle était au courant qu'il n'était pas si mauvais bougre, ce n'était quand même pas le genre de garçon avec qui sa mère aimerait la voir. Ce n'était pas le genre de garçon avec qui elle aimerait être, également. Elle devrait juste se trouve un gentil jeune homme bien sous tous rapports qui n'avait pas un motif caché rattaché à la moindre des choses qu'il faisait.

Mais il la respectait et la comprenait bien mieux que quiconque, et elle le comprenait et parfois même l'admirait en retour. Ils ne se disputaient plus que rarement, et même quand c'était le cas ils étaient toujours synchrones - à en croire Akaba en tout cas, qui les avait une fois complimentés sur leurs harmonies qui s'accordaient à merveille.

Alors prenant tout ça en compte, sortir avec lui ne serait pas si mal, non ?

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas dévisager les couples joyeux qu'elle croisait dans la rue, Mamori marcha encore quelques pâtés de maison et tourna encore à quelques coins de rue avant d'arriver devant chez elle. Sa mère devait sans doute avoir fini de préparer à manger à cette heure. Plaçant la clé dans la serrure, elle la tourna et eut à peine fait un pas chez elle que sa jambe se retrouva incapable de bouger.

Surprise, Mamori baissa les yeux et trouva Cerberus sur ses pattes arrière, ses pattes avant posées sur ses cuisses et son nez taquinant le paquet qu'elle avait en main. "Cerberus ?" Lâcha-t-elle avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. "Que fais-tu là ?"

"Il est venu avec moi."

Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir Hiruma accoudé contre le chambranle de la porte menant au salon. "Hiruma-kun ? Q-que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu devais passer Noël avec Kurita et Musashi."

"Ouais, c'est toujours le cas. Noël n'est que demain, tu te souviens ?"

"Oh," elle rougit, légèrement embarrassée. "Oui, tu as raison."

"Mamori ?" Une voix féminine l'appela avant qu'une tête surgisse de derrière Hiruma. C'était sa mère. Evidemment que c'était elle. C'était sa maison, après tout. "Tu es en avance ! Tu as réussi à avoir le gâteau hein ?"

"Oh, euh -oui, je l'ai là." Elle mit le paquet hors de portée du nez inquisiteur de Cerberus. Étonnant comment le chien et son propriétaire étaient si similaire en personnalités mais si dissociables quand il était question de nourriture. Ce qu'Hiruma évitait comme la peste était exactement ce que Cerberus désirait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ; sautant dessus avec une telle ardeur que ça en était terrifiant.

Si seulement son propriétaire pouvait lui courir après avec le même enthousiasme.

Sa mère courut lui prendre le paquet des mains, une certaine lueur dans le regard alors qu'elle lui souriait joyeusement. "Je vais mettre ça dans la cuisine pour toi. Te donner un peu de temps seule à seul avec ton petit ami." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons et de décamper - oui oui, _décamper_ - vers la cuisine avec un Cerberus affamé sur les talons, laissant une Mamori estomaquée avec un Hiruma souriant pour seule compagnie.

*Petit ami ? Quoi ?*

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi," dit-il, lui attrapant la main et la tirant dans le salon. Quand elle entra, ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur un énorme ours en peluche posé à côté du sapin. Son regard se braqua sur lui. "Non, c'est pas ça. Ce truc vient du Foutu Singe. Il en pince toujours pour toi, tu sais." Il pouffa, amusé.

Mamori secoua la tête, la confusion semant le trouble dans son esprit. "Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère pense que tu es mon petit ami ?"

"Parce que je lui ai dit. Huh."

"Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?" Demanda-t-elle, un peu énervée. "Tu sais que ma mère insiste pour que je me trouve un gentil garçon à marier avant mon prochain anniversaire. Maintenant elle ..." elle s'interrompit alors que sa voix se mettait à monter. Reprenant son souffle, elle parvint à se contenir et à lâcher dans un sifflement : "Maintenant elle perd la tête à cause d'un _mensonge _!"

"Ça n'a pas à être un mensonge," dit-il simplement, sans honte, alors qu'il s'asseyait et mettait ses pieds sur la table. "On pourrait essayer : on se connait depuis quoi - cinq ans maintenant ? C'est seulement naturel que nous explorons d'autres aspects de notre relation."

Explorer d'autres aspects ? Quoi ? Comme dans ... non. Non, non, non ! Il ne parlait pas des trucs que faisaient les autres couples ... n'est-ce pas ? Il ne blaguerait pas à propos de ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas la veille de Noël. Il ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi cruel.

Alors il _devait _être sérieux, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ses genoux se gélifièrent tout à coup. Tombant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle fixa l'ours en peluche, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Elle était heureuse -quelque part sous tout ce choc soudain et cette panique, elle dansait et criait comme une petite écolière. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, tout compte fait. Mais c'était quand même terrifiant. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir à leur relation telle qu'elle était maintenant une fois qu'ils auraient cassés ? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Il signifiait tellement pour elle. Tellement.

"Ne fais une tête pareille," se plaignit-il en lui touchant l'épaule du doigt. "C'est ta faute, tu sais. Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé ..."

"Embrassé ?" Répéta-t-elle, surprise. "Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé. Tu as dû me confondre avec une autre fille." Était-ce la piqûre de l'amertume qui lui poignardait le cœur ? Elle fit la moue et se détourna de lui, grommelant : "Je m'en souviendrai si je t'avais embrassé."

"Eh bien, visiblement non puisque tu nies. Tiens." Il lui passa son portable. Dessus était un clip vidéo qu'il lui demanda de lancer. Elle le fit sans hésitation. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à se voir dans son lit, avec lui la bordant et elle l'attrapant par l'arrière de la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément.

C'était la nuit ou elle était ivre ! A cette fête ! Il l'avait enregistré ? Bien sûr que oui ! Il enregistrait _tout_.

Elle grogna et couvrit ses joues enflammée de ses mains. "Tu ne l'as jamais mentionné."

"Ouais, et bien, je me disais que tu avais eu assez d'embarras comme ça. Avec toutes ces danses, ces chansons et ces gloussements débiles."

"Tu aurais pu au moins en parler, tu sais," répliqua-t-elle en lui rendant son téléphone. "Nous pourrions en avoir discuté et ..."

"Tu ne veux pas ton cadeau ?" L'interrompit-il, voulant visiblement changer de sujet. "Je me suis fait suer à l'emballer et tout."

Elle n'aimait pas éviter le sujet, mais elle devait bien admettre, elle ne voulait pas en parler non plus. C'était trop gênant pour le moment. "Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-elle, le début d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas demandé à l'un de tes 'esclaves' de le faire pour toi ?"

"Bordel non. Ils auraient pu vendre la mèche." Sautant sur ses pieds, il la mit aussi sur ses pieds et la tira vers l'arbre de Noël. "Est-ce que tu peux le trouver ?"

Mamori jeta un regard circulaire sur tous les cadeaux avant d'en repérer un qui attira son attention. Ils étaient tous bien emballés, avec des images et des motifs imprimés tout autour du papier d'emballage. Il y en avait un, cependant, qui était juste dans du papier blanc tout simple avec des rayures grises à peine visibles peintes par-dessus, et un épais ruban rouge noué soigneusement autour. Les couleurs et la simplicité de l'emballage lui sautèrent décidément aux yeux. "Est-ce que c'est ça ?" Demanda-t-elle, prenant le cadeau et le secoua légèrement devant ses yeux.

"Ouaip," dit-il, semblant ravi. "Comment as-tu su ?"

"Juste une intuition," sourit-elle. "T'es sûr que tu veux que je l'ouvre maintenant ?"

"Ouais, vas-y. J'ai déjà ouvert le tien la semaine dernière, alors ça nous mettra à égalité."

"Quoi ?" S'égosilla-t-elle. "Tu étais sensé attendre jusqu'à Noël !" Elle marqua un temps. "Tu l'as aimé ?"

"Étonnamment, ouais. J'ai aimé." Admit-il avec un sourire facile. "Ça n'a pas dû être simple pour toi. Je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à contenter."

"A d'autres," dit-elle chaleureusement. "Mais ça devient plus facile d'année en année... Comment c'était, de me trouver un cadeau ?"

"Facile. _Trop _facile, en fait." Il sourit. "Maintenant arrête de blablater et ouvre ton foutu cadeau."

"_Chut_. D'accord, OK, je l'ouvre." Elle prit un bout du ruban et tira dessus, l'admirant se défaire avec le cœur battant. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle écarta le papier pour révéler une boîte. Enlevant le couvercle, elle trouva un cadre photo avec une image de la vieille équipe ensemble et de retour dans leurs vieux uniformes. Ils étaient plus vieux désormais, certains avec du poil au menton et des piercings, d'autres enceintes (les pom-pom-girls évidemment), mais ils étaient toujours l'équipe avec laquelle elle avait passé le plus de temps au lycée. Les mêmes personnes avec les mêmes lubies et personnalités. Ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'elle l'aurait aimé, mais ils se débrouillaient toujours pour trouver du temps dans leur emploi du temps.

Sa vision se brouilla à cause des larmes. "Je l'adore. Merci, Hiruma."

"Tu crois que _ça_ c'est ton cadeau ?" Dit-il d'un air amusé. "Ton cadeau est en-dessous."

Mamori fronça les sourcils et regarda sous le cadre photo. Il y avait une photo d'un avion. Un gros, on dirait bien. "Que... ?"

"C'est mon avion. Et toi, moi, et plusieurs groupes de personnes, notamment tout ceux de l'autre photo, irons passer une semaine sur mon île privée. Joyeux Noël, putain d'manager."

Mamori était ébahie une seconde, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite car la seconde d'après elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'embrassait, se fichant royalement qu'il goûte à ses larmes.

Quand ils s'écartèrent, il posa son front contre le sien. "On raconte qu'on sait si on a fait quelque chose de bien quand une femme pleure de joie. Est-ce que ce sont des larmes de joie que tu verses ou dois-je repenser à mon cadeau ?"

"Ne repense rien du tout," plaisanta-t-elle. "C'est parfait. Tu es parfait. Merci, Hiruma. Vraiment."

"Pas de souci, Anezaki," il lui prit la main de nouveau et la dirigea vers la cuisine. "Je peux entendre ta mère glousser de là-bas malgré tout. Je suppose que nous devrions aller la voir et lui dire la bonne nouvelle pour qu'elle puisse s'en donner à cœur joie."

Mamori secoua la tête et pouffa de rire. "D'accord - mais tu n'es toujours pas tiré d'affaire pour lui avoir menti. Nous allons devoir en parler un de ces quatre."

"Mince, je croyais que les vacances sur une île privée suffirait."

"Eh bien, tu t'es trompé. Ça demandera un peu plus que ça pour que je te pardonne totalement."

"Que dis-tu d'une boîte de choux à la crème ?"

Mamori y réfléchit. "Hum. Deux boîtes et je _considérerai_ lâcher l'affaire."

"Tu considéreras, hein ? D'accord, deux boîtes et ta propre boulangerie. T'aimerais ça ?"

"Ha ha, très marrant." A son sourire espiègle, elle hoqueta. "Tu n'es pas sérieux !" Silence. "Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein ?"

"Tu as raison, non. Je ne t'ai pas eu de boulangerie." Elle soupira de soulagement. "Ce sera pour l'année prochaine."

Mamori lui gifla le bras et éclata de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Ils étaient ensemble, tous ses amis seraient de nouveau réunis après longtemps, et sa mère allait enfin la lâcher à propos de son célibat.

Ça devait être le plus beau des Noël.


End file.
